A Night Out
by Sammy-B1
Summary: A short descriptive piece about two adorable characters from Magi, this fanfic involves the dreamy Alibaba-Kun and the cutest girl of them all Kougyoku-Chan, two separate souls destined to become one.


The calming wind gently blew in his face as he strolled through the village, the dancing lights from the town surrounding him reflected off of his soft golden hair, the celebrations were in full swing again, there's always something interesting happening in Sindria. Alibaba enjoyed the atmosphere he was in and casually observed the world around him, above him, flying so freely in the sky were the stars which were slightly obscured by a thin haze of smoke and light, to his left were townspeople relaxing and enjoying their night, happily partaking in drinking competitions and feasting on the great food they had worked so hard for, dancing so grandly around the bonfires to his right were the women of Sindria, their movements so angelic like, as with each step they would almost float away into the air alongside the sparks from the fire, among them dancing more finely than any royal was the loving Morgiana, her hair as red as the flames beside her and a gentle smile drawn upon her face. Alibaba stopped for a minute, standing silently in the middle of the village, he looked out into the distance to see Aladdin standing with Sinbad and the eight generals as they also engaged in celebrations and watched over the village admiring what a joyful country they are blessed to be in. Everyone was indeed happy living in such peace, he decided to take one last glance at the current world that he stands in, as he is almost convinced that not a single person could be unhappy, he lays his eyes upon a slightly red blushed face and soft pink eyes left looking glassy as tears had previously fallen from them, his soft smile had faded as he studied her face and dark pink hair for a few moments out of surprise that anyone could be feeling sad. When the girl noticed the wandering eyes of a passerby, she instantly hid her face behind her long sleeves out of embarrassment. Why was this innocent girl, known as Kougyoku, crying and hiding her face?

Alibaba made his way over to her, as he grew closer she buried her face further into her sleeves. He came to a stop in front of her and she would not look up at him; instead Kougyoku bowed her head and stared at the ground as more tears rolled down the side of her rosy coloured cheeks. Alibaba placed his hand on her head and gently pat her hair as he slowly kneeled down until his blonde hair was level with hers; he also bowed his head and reassured her that she was going to be ok. Out of disbelief the girl shook her head and Alibaba's hand came free from her hair, Alibaba took a small step back and after a second of thought he reached down to take hold of Kougyoku's hand, what she needed was a nice refreshing drink. As soon as Alibaba's hand met Kougyoku's he held tight and pulled up to her feet, there he dragged her over to the nearest bar, she reluctantly gave in and let herself be pulled by this blonde haired boy. Alibaba ordered them some drinks, after consuming a few drinks Kougyoku began to open up to Alibaba, it was that damn Sinbad again, he's always playing around with girls hearts, being careless and selfishly only considering his own desires. He can see the sadness in her eyes and hear her heart breaking even more through every word she so softly whispers, she has to forget about Sinbad and concentrate on someone who cares about her. After the consumption a few more drinks, Kougyoku and Alibaba had become slightly drunk, neither of them could talk properly without slurring their words, they found everything funny and began laughing and joking about Sinbad. After ordering one last drink from each of them, which may have been one too many, they decided to toast to a new life for Kougyoku and forget about the selfish Sinbad, they clinked their glasses a little too hard and the one Kougyoku was holding smashed in her hand and she became covered in shattered glass and the leftover of her drink, laughing hysterically, she stood up to brush the glass off of her but she became dizzy and lost her balance, she began to fall backwards, her arm reached out towards Alibaba, his reaction time was slow but he threw away his drink in order to catch the falling Kougyoku, in the midst of trying to catch her he began to fall too. Kougyoku had landed on the ground with a slight thud and Alibaba landing over the top of her with his hands coming to rest by the sides of her head, Kougyoku, giggling to herself, turned her head to face the blonde boy whose eyes were only centimeters from her own, Alibaba, also giggling, was trying to recollect himself after what had just happened, his eyes met hers and the pair instantly stopped laughing, they stared into each other's eyes, Alibaba without another thought turned his head slightly and slowly leaned into to Kougyoku, her eyes closed as his lips caressed hers.


End file.
